1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle multidirectional visual-recognition device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an on-vehicle multidirectional visual-recognition device of the related art, a mirror housing that accommodates a main door mirror is equipped with a first mirror provided so as to show objects in the vicinity of the front left wheel, that is, objects within a desired range from below a left door mirror toward the side and the front of the vehicle, and a second mirror provided on a side surface of a front pillar facing the interior of the vehicle cabin so as to reflect light from the first mirror toward a vehicle occupant. The main door mirror can be used for visually checking the rear side of the vehicle, and the second mirror can be used for visually checking the vicinity of the front left wheel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-16636 previously applied by the present applicant).
However, with the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-16636, when the second mirror is viewed immediately after viewing the main door mirror, the second mirror may appear to be dark, depending on conditions, such as the weather, sometimes resulting in poor viewability for the vehicle occupant.
In contrast, when the main door mirror is viewed immediately after viewing the second mirror, the main door mirror may suddenly appear to be bright, sometimes making the vehicle occupant feel that the main door mirror is too bright.